Harry Potter: A New Version
by AllieLupinDiAngeloJuddMalik
Summary: O que aconteceria se Harry descobrice que tem uma irmã, uma prima e um primo e que os primos são filhos de Sirius? Acompanhe-os no quianto ano e descubra as aventuras que eles vão enfrentar.  Sera que o Sirius realmente morre?  Descubra aqui...
1. Chapter 1

Descobertas

Bem, não podemos começar nossa história com o famoso "Era uma vez", já que nossa humilde história se passa em 1995, mas podemos começar, comentando o sonho de um garoto. Mas este não é um garoto qualquer. É um bruxo e um bruxo famoso. O único sobrevivente da maldição da morte. Acho que esta na hora de dizer quem é. Harry Tiago Potter, 15 anos. Estudante da Escola de Magias e Bruxarias de Hogwarts. Residente do numero 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros em Surrey, Inglaterra. Mora com os tios e o primo, é odiado por ser um bruxo. Seu padrinho Sirius Black é acusado injustamente de assassinato e está atualmente foragido. Os melhores amigos de Harry são: Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Rony é de uma simpática família de puros-sangues, todos dessa família são ruivos. Hermione é nascida trouxa, ela é uma bruxa brilhante, extremamente inteligente. Harry é mestiço, tem os cabelos negros e muito revoltos e os olhos são de um verde esmeraldino muito bonito. Bem, apresentações feitas acho que podemos passar para a história.

Harry sonhava novamente com a noite no cemitério, à noite em que Cedrico Diggorry morreu. Ele acordou muito suado e arfando. Ele olhou no relógio digital. 31/07 – 1 h 47 min.

- Parabéns para mim. – Falou ele e deu um pequeno sorriso. Edwiges piou baixinho e de repente, uma luz envolveu Harry. Ele olhou para si mesmo e sentiu ondas de conhecimento entrando um sua mente. Ele viu memórias de tempos muito antigos. E as ultimas ondas vieram com menos força. Ele viu Tiago e Lilian se conhecendo, eles brigando, ele aprontando, ela o repreendendo, ele chorando a morte dos pais, ele e Sirius, ele e Lilian, ele e os Marotos, ele aprontando com Snape, ele no casamento, ele na maternidade e por ultimo ele na sala frente a frente com Voldemort. **(N/A: Esse "ele", significa o Tiago).**

- Uau! O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou o garoto confuso. De repente, uma voz forte e ressonante, parecendo ter muito e muitos anos respondeu:

_Isso foi o herdeiro tomando o que lhe é de direito. Você Harry Potter, é o Meu herdeiro. O herdeiro de Godric Griffyndor. Aquelas ondas que você estava sentindo era o conhecimento de várias gerações. A partir de agora, você é maior perante a magia e poderá praticar encantamentos fora de Hogwarts. Você tem sua conta no banco liberada e pode aparatar, fazer magia sem varinha e se transformar em um animal de preferência. Isso se chama animagia múltipla só os grandes magos a possuem. Fique orgulhoso, amanhã você poderá sair daqui. Arrume suas coisas e aparate no banco. Chame por um duende que atende por Gordin. Ele saberá o que fazer. Não fique bravo com a falta de comunicação de seus amigos. Gordin vai te dar uma carta explicando sua maioridade e você poderá assistir e ouvir tudo o que quiser. –_ Harry sorriu marotamente e disse:

- Se é assim Grande G., veremos o que a Sra. Weasley fará quando souber disso. – A voz disse para o garoto:

_Weasley, não? Meu melhor amigo, Arthur era um desses Cabeças de Fogo. Casou-se com a Molly. Meu Merlin, aquela mulher apesar de ser quase minha irmã me tratava como um filho. E eles tinha um grande capacidade de se reproduzir. Pareciam coelhos. _– Harry gargalhou.

- Arthur e Molly tem sete filhos. Seis homens e uma mulher. Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, os gêmeos Fred e George, meu melhor amigo Rony e minha amiga Gina. – Harry quase suspirou quando falou da garota e Godric deu uma risadinha.

_Parece que tem alguém aqui que cai de amores por uma Cabeça de Fogo. Espere até Rowena saber que o netinho dela esta apaixonado._

- Ah cala a boca Grande G. – O ancião riu de novo e falou:

_Ok, ok. Vá se arrumar Pontas Jr. Aposto que você demorará séculos igualzinho ao Pontas._ – Harry sorriu ao ser comparado ao pai. Ele arrumou o malão calmamente depois de um tempo perguntou para Godric:

- Grande G. Por que eu posso falar com você? – Godric deu uma risadinha e murmurou algo como "ele é igual ao pai, perguntou na mesma hora que Tiago.".

_Porque temos um ligação mais ou menos avô-neto. Antes que pergunte, você só poderá falar com seus parente via sonho, mas não poderá trazê-los de volta nem nada assim. _– Harry pareceu satisfeito e falou:

- Não tem problema. Pelo menos vou ter alguém para conversar de madrugada. – Godric gargalhou com a fala do rapaz e disse:

_Realmente igual ao Tiago. Agora, já que passou toda a noite arrumando a sua mala, dessa e coma algo. Depois volta aqui, e escreva uma carta para o Sirius pedindo para tirá-lo daqui. Eles provavelmente virão. Mais algumas informações. Provavelmente vão te mandar praticar oclumencia e legilimencia, mas você com os novos poderes já é mestre nestas artes. Ah e na carta que você entregara ao pessoal, dirá que você é um Maroto e deverá ser tratado como um. Sirius entenderá._ – Depois disso, Harry fez o que ele mandou e logo voltou para escrever a carta para o padrinho.

- Grande G, eu falo sobre você?

_Não. O Sirius se lembrará de principalmente porque é o aniversário do sobrinho dele. Diga apenas que tem uma surpresa e que espera que ele se lembre do que aconteceu com Tiago no aniversário dele._

- Ok. – Respondeu simplesmente e começou a escrever.

_**Caro Almofadinhas,**_

_**Como vai? Espero que esteja seguro. Eu estou bem, ou tão bem quanto se pode estar ficando com os Dursley. Gostaria de saber se vocês vão vir me buscar aqui...**_

_**Eu conheci uma pessoa. Meu pai e todos os antepassados dele também o conheceram no dia do aniversário de 15 anos deles. Essa pessoa disse que você se lembraria. A pessoa me pediu para não contar. Eu não o farei afinal como o GG disse, você deve se lembrar. Bem, acho que já esta de bom tamanho. Espero de verdade que venham me buscar (se não vou tomar medidas drásticas).**_

_**Com afeto, Harry.**_

**(N/A: Aqui não houve o ataque dos dementadores, mas eles vão para o tribunal do mesmo jeito mas por outro motivo.)**

_Você realmente tomaria medidas drásticas? – _Perguntou Godric com um sorriso. Harry se virou para pegar a gaiola de Edwiges quando o viu e quase gritou de susto.

- Cara! Eu quase morro do coração! Tá maluco? – Godric riu e fez que não. – Ok, eu sei que não, mas respondendo a sua pergunta: Não eu não iria apenas escrevi para fazer pressão. – O velho leão riu novamente e falou:

_Você ainda tem uma hora. Vá dormir eu te acordo na hora certa. _– O novo maroto sorriu e se deitou dormindo logo em seguida um sono sem sonhos.

Uma Grande Surpresa.

Harry acordou com um balde de água gelada.

- Mas que droga! – Gritou após ver quem avia feito aquilo. – Grande G eu tenho sono leve! – Falou ele irritado. Godric riu e falou:

_Bem sua primeira chance de usar magia. Se concentre no que você quer e vai acontecer. É mais ou menos assim: sua magia vai agir conforme você quiser. Isso é muito interessante. Mas bom se arrume. Você tem que ir ao banco. _– Harry fez o que Godric disse e logo suas roupas estavam secas. Ele ainda em duvida falou:

- O que são os 3 D's mesmo?

– Godric riu do nervosismo do neto e falou:

_Determinação, destinação e deliberação. Mas apenas veja a imagem do banco na sua frente. _– O garoto assim o fez e com um "CRACK" apareceu no beco diagonal. Os duendes da porta não pareceram surpresos em vê-lo ali. Ele entrou no banco e apenas o duende que guardava a porta para levar as salas de leitura de testamente pareceu surpreso em vê-lo.

- Sr. Potter? O que faz aqui?

- Estou procurando por Gordin. – O duende muito surpreso falou:

- Sou eu. E agora que parei para pensar acho que sei para que esta aqui. Vamos para a sala de testamento 73. – O duende guiou Harry por um longo corredor com varias portas. Em algumas delas podia-se ouvir barulhos e vozes alteradas. Harry pensava que aquilo lhe era familiar. Provavelmente pelas lembranças de outras épocas. O garoto foi tirado de seus devaneios pelo duende que disse:

- Íamos te mandar uma coruja ainda hoje pedindo para comparecer no banco para leitura do testamento de sues pais, mas não é mais preciso. – Dizendo isso eles entraram e Harry viu que haviam alguns duendes ali e até mesmo (para grande surpresa de Harry) Remo Lupin.

- Aluado? O que faz aqui?

- Harry? Almofadinhas recebeu sua carta e estava esbravejando que você faria alguma besteira se não o buscassem. E eu recebi uma carta do banco dizendo que você tinha direito sobre a herança de seus pais. Mas isso é muito estranho já que você é menor, então vim aqui resolver.

- Bom, uma pessoa me mandou aqui. Depois eu explico tudo. Mas temos que estar com todo o pessoal. – Remo olhou intrigado para ele mas, Gordin começou a falar.

- Bem, estamos aqui neste dia 31/07 para ler o testamento de Lílian e Tiago Potter. Podemos começar. – Todos os presentes na sala assentiram.

_**Bem, caso estejam lendo isso em 1995 devo primeiramente parabenisar meu filho, Harry. Agora voltando ao testamento, Lilian e eu, deixamos uma casa de praia tanto para o Aluado quanto para o Almofadinhas, alem de 100.000 galeões para cada. Devo deixar claro que como nós morremos, Aluado e Almofadinhas tem o dever de corromper o Pontas Jr. (Brincadeira Lírio!), bom alem disso devo preveni-lo que ele vai ser perseguido pelo vermelho e muito provavelmente se apaixonará por uma ruiva. Fora isso acho que nada. Bem, adeus pra vocês.**_

_**Nós te amamos filho.**_

_**Tiago (Pontas) C. Potter e Lilian (Lírio) E. Potter**_

Quando Gordin ia falar algo Dumbledore irrompeu pela sala **(N/A: Aqui o Dumby não sabe de nada sobre a herança só de um grande segredo que vem logo em seguida aqui)**.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Harry não pode receber a herança! – O velho diretor parecia assustado. – Ele ainda é menor de idade.

- Não perante a magia. Eu sou maior de idade. Sabe aquela antiga lendo que os filhos de Godric seriam maiores quando completassem 15 anos? – Dumbledore assentiu. – Pois é. Não era uma lendo. Eu sou o ultimo descendente de Godric e Rowena. – Lupin e Dumbledore arregalaram os olhos. Remo achava que era apenas uma lenda. Mas então passou a se lembrar de Tiago e percebeu que todas as gerações Potter eram assim.

- Bem, Sr. Potter, como eu dizia antes de ser interrompido, você pode abrir seu cofre. Mas apenas quando a segunda dona estiver presente.

- C-como assim segunda? Eu não sou filho único? – O garoto olhou diretamente para o diretor que pareceu ficar mais velho do que já era.

- Você tem uma irmã gêmea. – Remo e Harry arregalaram os olhos e o garoto ficou muito branco. - Sua mãe nem seu pai sabiam. Apenas eu. Bem, eu e Marlene. Liane foi criado junto com os filhos de Sirius. Sim Remo, Lene estava grávida. De gêmeos também. Lene criou Lian, Amyli e Liane na Grécia até uns três anos atrás, quando uns comensais escondidos por lá tentaram matar as crianças. Ela se sacrificou. – Depois de terminar de falar, Dumbledore se virou para Harry que estava com uma aura vermelha e azul envolta de si mesmo.

- VOCE ESCONDEU DE SIRIUS QUE ELE TEM DOIS FILHOS! VOCE ESCNDEU DE MIM A MINHA IRMÃ! VOCE NÃO TINHA O DEIREITO! – O garoto berrou. Godric que acompanhava tudo pela mente do garoto se revoltou e falou mentalmente para Harry:

_Diga a Dumbledore que se eu pudesse quebrava a cara dele! Onde já se viu esconder uma neta de Godric Griffyndor e Rowena Ravenclaw?_

- Godric mandou dizer que se pudesse quebrava a sua cara. Esta indignado por esconder a neta dele. – O velho diretor empalideceu e Remo que tinha permanecido calado perguntou ao garoto:

- O que vai fazer agora? – Harry chegou a pensar em ir direto pra a Grécia, mas mudou de idéia.

- Primeiro você vai me levar para onde estão os outros e não tente mentir Remo eu sei legilimencia e oclumencia. Depois falarei com Sirius, explicarei para a Sra. Weasley e os outros tudo sobre a minha família e depois eu vou buscar meus primos e minha irmã. – Remo assentiu. Aquilo ia ser difícil.

**N/A: Primeiro cap da fic.**

**Review pls! Enjoy It!**


	2. Chapter 2

Largo Grimald Nº. 12 e Grécia

Depois de Remo mandar um patrono para Kingsley Sharcklebolt **(N/A: eu acho que é assim ;]) **pegar as coisa de Harry na Rua dos Alfeneiros, os dois foram para Londres. Remo deu um papel com um endereço. **_"Largo Grimald Nº. 12 Cede da Ordem da Fênix" _**Remo havia pedido pra Harry destruir o papel mas não imaginou que ele incineraria o endereço com uma bola de fogo na própria mão.

- Um dos poderes do Grande G. – Falou o garoto diante da cara do ex-professor.

- Ótimo. Mais um Potter metido.

- Que isso tio Aluado! Assim você me magoa! - Brincou Harry.

- Harry, faz o seguinte: desliga o Pontas e liga a Ruiva.

- O que acha de ligar os dois? – Perguntou o garoto com um sorriso de canto idêntico ao do pai.

- Por Merlin! Esta pior que o Tiago e... – Remo foi interrompido pela voz de Sirius.

- Harry é você? Por Merlin! Pensei que você faria alguma estupidez! – Comentou o padrinho abraçando o garoto.

- Que isso Almofadinhas! O Pontas Jr. Aqui não faria nada para se meter em encrencas. - Sirius gargalhou enquanto o garoto passava a mão no cabelo.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Harry Potter? – Desta vez foi Harry quem gargalhou.

- Venha. Tenho que contar uma coisa. Aproveite e chame toda a cambada que esta aqui. – Então ele ouviu a voz _dela._

- Harry? – Gina Weasley desceu as escadas correndo e abraçou o moreno que a abraçou de volta em um gesto automático. Sirius deu um sorrisinho malicioso ao qual foi respondido com uma careta de Harry. Ela se afastou muito corada e disse: - É bom ver você outra vez. Venha Rony e Hermione estão esperando na sala ao que parece eles pararam a reunião para receber você. – Ele sorriu e todos foram para a sala. Após uma série de abraços, cumprimentos e afins Harry conseguiu falar sobre a carta de Griffyndor e de sua descendência. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco Snape disse:

- Não tem provas de que ele é realmente o herdeiro.

- Não é? E o que é isso? – Perguntou o garoto com uma carta com o brasão dos Potter e dos Griffyndor.

**_Caros ouvintes,_**

**_Aqui quem vos fala é Godric Griffyndor. Sei que alguns de vocês duvidaria de meu neto, então redigi esta carta como prova. Ele é meu legitimo descendente. E uma coisa que eu descobri há pouco mais de uma hora foi que eu tenho outra neta. Irmã de Harry e devo dizer que os dois são maiores perante a magia. Dumbledore a ocultou de todos, menos de uma mulher chamada Marlene McKinnon que teve também gêmeos filhos de Sirius Black. _**– Sirius empalideceu e depois abriu um pleno sorriso. – **_Lian e Amyli são os filhos de Sirius e Liane é sua sobrinha. Eles estão atualmente na Grécia, e sinto informar que Marlene foi morta por dois comensais ao defender as crianças. Quanto a Ordem da Fênix (isso é diretamente para Molly) vocês não podem impedir os gêmeos Potter e Black de serem membros. Os Black porque são emancipados magicamente. Isso é tudo._**

**_Godric Griffyndor._**

**_PS: Harry vai buscar os primos e a irmã ainda hoje, mas vai sozinho._**

- Eu tenho filhos! Harry você tem uma irmã! Mas a Lene morreu... Mas bom, eu posso ir com você? – Sirius fez cara de cachorro molhado que caiu da mudança.

- Você ouviu o que o Grande G disse. Lamento, mas prometo que trago a Amyli e o Lian inteiros. – Mas Molly os interrompeu.

- Ele não vai! Ele é só uma criança!

- Desculpe Sra. Weasley, mas eu já sou maior perante a magia e ninguém manda em mim.

- Nem os Potter nem os Black vão participar das reuniões. – Determinou Severo.

- Você é surdo Ranhoso? GG disse que eles eram emancipados e ninguém manda neles assim como no Harry e na Liane. Se eles quiserem. – Para surpresa de todos quem falou isso foi Remo. Quando Remo ia argumentar Hermione tomou a dianteira e comentou:

- Sra. Weasley, se o próprio Griffyndor diz que Harry pode ir, é porque ele é capaz.

- A Mione ta certa mãe. Ele não vai morrer é só uma viagem.

- Ah Sirius me empresta a sua moto? – Sirius deu uma risadinha e fez que sim.

- Vou busca - lá. Espere ai.

- Harry como você vai sair daqui de dentro com uma moto? – Perguntou Tonks.

- Magia. Eu vou diminuir a moto.

- Ei Pontas tome cuidado com a Harley ok? A minha menina não pode voltar com nenhum aranhão.

- Ok. E eu também prometo trazer seus filhos e sua sobrinha intactos. – O pessoal da Ordem riu e Sirius ficou meio corado. Harry diminuiu a moto e foi para as ruas de Londres. Transfigurou seu casaco para uma jaqueta de couro negra com vários espinhos e com desenhos de uma águia e um leão na parte de trás.

Chegando a Atenas, Harry seguiu o rastro mágico da família e logo os encontrou. A moto preta foi estacionado em frente ao beco em que os três entraram. Estava sendo acuados por sete trouxas.

- Ei caiam fora! – Mandou Liane com uma expressão superior que só usava quando queria sair por cima de uma enrascada.

- Lia nem vale a pena eles são idiotas.

- Cale a boca Black! – Falou o garoto grego que parecia ser o líder.

- Olha só Amy, os idiotas sabem falar e te mandaram ficar quieta... – Debochou Lian, mas ele estava com medo. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era um Black.

- Aí! Vocês não tem vergonha de acuar três jovens na parede? Isso é covardia! – Falou Harry com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Quem é você?

- É não se meta.

- Eles são aberrações.

- Fazem coisas estranhas.

- Não são normais.

- Só falta dizer que também é assim.

- É... Eu acho que sou, mas vou fazer isso a seu modo. – Quando o primeiro garoto veio para cima de Harry ele o golpeou com força e assim fez com todos até que sobrasse apenas um de pé.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Liane. Antes de qualquer coisa vamos descrever nossos novos personagens. Liane tem os cabelos ruivos, mas as pontas são negras na qual ela pinta de mês em mês e os olhos são castanhos esverdeados. Lian tem os olhos azuis acinzentados e o cabelo é loiro e Amyli tem os cabelos negros ondulados e os olhos azuis.

- Harry Potter. Imagino que você é Liane Potter e vocês dois são Lian e Amyli Black.

- Minha tia me disse que eu tinha um irmão famoso mas... UAU! – Falou Liane.

- Você é realmente Harry Potter? - Perguntou Lian, Harry riu e mostrou a cicatriz.

- E ai priminhos? Vocês querem ficar aqui ou ir para a Inglaterra conhecer o seu pai?

- Meu pai era um criminoso. Não quero conhecê-lo. – Harry fez uma careta.

- Almofadinhas não é um criminoso! Ele não traiu os meus pais foi o Pettigrew que foi dado como morta mas era tudo mentira ele era o seguidor de Voldemort. – Eles ainda não estavam com muita certeza e Harry os convidou para almoçarem em um restaurante de comidas típicas e lá explicou tudo, sobre sua vida, seus parentes e amigos. Após tudo explicado Lian falou:

- Eu sou primo de herdeiro da Grifinoria, meu pai foi acusado de um crime que não cometeu e eu vou estudar em Hogwarts?

- Basicamente. – Respondeu Harry prevendo a reação dos familiares.

- E como vamos? Na sua moto só cabem duas pessoas. – Disse Amy apontando para Harley.

- Você Amy, vai de carona com o seu irmão na Harley e tomem cuidado! Seu pai me mata se ela tiver um arranhão.

- E agente Pontas? Como vamos? –Harry deu um sorriso maroto e disse:

- Espere cinco minutos Lia. – Os três deram de ombros e esperaram, cinco minutos depois, Harry apareceu com uma moto preta com adesivos parecidos com labaredas vermelhas laranjas e azuis que magicamente se moviam. – Apresento-lhes a Hurricane.

- Hurricane? Furacão? Por quê? – Perguntou Lia que ficará admirando a moto.

- Ela é muito bonita. – Comentou Lian.

- Verdade, onde a conseguiu? – Quem perguntou foi Amy.

- Bom, Hurricane, porque ela chega à velocidade de um furacão. E eu a comprei há alguns minutos. – Com os olhos arregalados os três subiram nas motos e partiram para a Inglaterra.

N/A: E ai povo lindo do meu coração?

Aqui ta a postage, e peço desculpas por qualquer coisa.

Agradecimentos especiais à:

Mago Mérlin, VicBlackPotter (meus caros amiguinhos), Leticia Malfoy Potter (minha beta linda que eu amo muito apesar de conhece-la a puco tempo), Nicky Evans e Gabi G. W. Potter.

Foi mals se esqueci alguem mas ta aí. Bjao povo.

LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conseguindo a Audiência.**

O quarteto chegou aproximadamente três horas depoisem Londres. Harryestacionou em frente ao nº 12 e fez um gesto com a varinha. Para surpresa de Lian, Liane e Amyli uma nova casa apareceu entre os números 11 e 13.

- Bem vindos a sede da Ordem da Fênix. – Os três olharam impressionados para a casa. – Vamos entrar? Sirius e os outros estão esperando. – Os quatro entraram e logo Molly apareceu no corredor pelo qual eles entraram.

- Harry! Que bom que você está bem. – Então ela olhou para os outros. – Por Merlin! Vocês devem ser Lian, Amyli e Liane. Vocês são tão parecidos com os seus pais... Bem, hora de dizer olá para o pessoal da ordem. – Os três**(N/A: Quando eu digo "os três" quer dizer Lian, Amyli e Liane) **tinham expressões diferentes. Amily estava com um sorriso nervoso. Lian parecia confiante, mas estava pálido. Já Liane parecia relaxada, mas por dentro estava muito nervosa. Harry podia sentir de alguma forma.

- Bem, o que estamos esperando? – Falou Lia para espantar o clima de ansiedade do ar. – Tenho que conhecer o meu padrinho, não? – Isso dissipou toda a tensão.

- E não se esqueça que ele é meu pai! – Comentou Amy.

- E apesar disso eu e Harry vamos chegar primeiro na sala. – Falou Lian e eles começaram a correr pelo corredor até a sala os quatro rindo.

- LEE, HARRY! ISSO É TRAPAÇA! – Gritaram as meninas e assim eles chegaram.

**Na sala**

Assim que Molly saiu de lá eles se entreolharam. Não sabiam como seria ter mais três adolescentes ali. Sirius estava quase quicando no sofá de tanta ansiedade. Até que eles ouviram:

- Bem, o que estamos esperando? Tenho que conhecer o meu padrinho, não? – Sirius e Remo se entreolharam. Será que eram Liane, Lian e Amyli? Os outros que estavam "por fora" pareciam perdidos, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo e por que tinham duas garotas gritando e dois garotos rindo sem parar.

- E não se esqueça que ele é meu pai! – Comentou Amy.

- E apesar disso eu e Harry vamos chegar primeiro na sala. – Falou Lian e eles começaram a correr pelo corredor até a sala os quatro rindo.

- LEE, HARRY! ISSO É TRAPAÇA! – Sirius pareceu levar um choque elétrico. "**_As vozes delas são iguais as da Lil e da Lene!"_**– Os quatro pararam de rir assim que entraram na sala. Amy, Lee e Sirius se encaravam.

- Pai? É você? – Perguntou Amy receosa. Sirius logo abriu um largo sorriso e foi abraçar os filhos. Os três caíram no choro e ninguém se atreveu a interromper aquele momento família. Então ele olhou para Harry e Lia, a qual tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Então essa é a minha sobrinha. Você tem um jeito rebelde não? Lily te deixaria de castigo se visse as mechas.

- Foi a tia Lene quem fez. Disse que seria legal ter algo do papai em mim além dos olhos.

- Olha só Pontas! Vai ter que pintar parte do seu cabelo de ruivo. – Isso descontraiu a todos.

- Ah cale a boca Almofadinhas! O meu maninho fica bem assim!

- Ih, olha só! Já mandando meu pai calar a boca? Se liga, pai, a Lia é osso duro! – Comentou Lian fazendo todos rirem.

- Bem, já que vocês já se conheceram, eu vou apresentá-los ao pessoal. – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Os ruivos idênticos ali são Fred e George. O outro ruivo ali é o Rony meu melhor amigo e a ruiva ao lado dele é a Gina. No outro lado dele temos Mione, minha melhor amiga. Depois dela temos Olho-Tonto ou Alastor, depois tem o Kingsley e a Tonks, a moça de cabelo rosa. Ali temos Arthur e Molly Weasley, pais dos ruivos. – Todos sorriram para os três, apesar de Gina estar meio receosa com a presença de Amy.

- Gina, Mione, vocês poderiam levar as meninas para o quarto? – Perguntou Molly docemente.

- Claro. – Responderam em uníssono.

- Harry, você e o Rony poderiam...?

- Poder, nós podemos, mas eu não sei se a senhora vai conseguir nos trancar lá. – Comentou o moreno, fazendo à senhora corar furiosamente e Lian e Rony rirem. – Vamos. – Assim eles subiram para o quarto e lá dentro Rony perguntou:

- É verdade que você foi emancipado?

- Lógico que é. Minha mãe achava mais seguro assim poderíamos nos defender sem ter problemas no ministério.

- Falando em ministério, Lee, temos que fazer algo em relação a Almofadinhas.

- Harry tem razão, Lian. Ele não pode ficar como um condenado sendo que é inocente. – Comentou Rony seriamente.

- E o que você pretende fazer, Sr. Potter? – Perguntou Gina sorrindo, encostada no batente da porta.

- Aposto que ele vai falar com Amélia Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas. – Falou Liane que acabara de chegar, se sentando ao lado do irmão.

- Correto, Lia. Ela é muito justa e com toda certeza poderá arranjar uma audiência. – Disse Harry deitando no colo da irmã. Gina, apesar de não ter gostado, nada demonstrou.

- Bem, acho que devemos falar com ela amanhã mesmo. Quer dizer, quanto mais cedo Almofadinhas for inocentado, mais cedo ele poderá voltar à_ativa.–_Comentou Harry, deixando um subentendido na palavra que fez Lia e Gina baterem nele.

- Mau jeito, Pontas. – Falou Sirius rindo, entrando no quarto acompanhado de Amy e Hermione.

- Vocês começaram a reunião sem a gente? – Perguntou Amy com falsa mágoa na voz.

- E ainda se dizem nossos amigos... – Falou Mione entrando na brincadeira. Logo eles estavam rindo e só pararam quando Monstro chegou dizendo:

- Escória, sangues-ruins, traidores do sangue, imundice na nobre casa dos Black! - O que fez os adolescentes fecharem a cara e Sirius gritar:

- DÊ O FORA, SEU IDIOTA! – Hermione, que estava com uma ideia de libertação dos elfos, a F.A.L.E (Fundo de Apoio a Liberação dos Elfos) quase protestou, mas ao ver o olhar de Harry sobre si nada comentou.

- Já que Monstro estragou nossa diversão, sobre o que falavam antes de chegarmos? – Perguntou o único adulto do quarto. Harry decidiu brincar com ele e piscou para os amigos sem que Sirius percebesse.

- Estávamos planejando fugir. – Disse Harry fingindo-se de sério.

- Depois invadir a Mansão Malfoy. – Continuou Lia.

- Daí sequestrávamos o Draco. – Continuou Gina.

- E depois pedir um grande resgate. – Continuou Rony.

- Daí matá-lo junto com o Lúcio. –Desta vez foi Lian.

- Picá-los em pequenos pedaços. – Hermione.

- E depois mandar para o Voldy com um cartão. – Terminou Amy. A cada pausa Sirius arregalava os olhos e depois que eles terminaram de falar a cara dele estava tão hilária que eles caíram na gargalhada.

- Era uma brincadeira. – falou ele incrédulo. – Eu caí numa brincadeira. Eu não caio de uma brincadeira de Maroto desde o colégio! – Remo que passava por ali estacou e depois virou a cabeça lentamente, entrou e falou:

- O Almofadinhas caiu numa brincadeira? – Ao que todos assentiram, ele começou a gargalhar também e falou: - Depois vamos mostrar isso pra toda a Ordem. – Sirius empalideceu, mas ainda estava em choque e não conseguia falar nada.

- Pai acorda. – Falaram os gêmeos Black. – Pai! Pai! PAI! – Berraram os dois fazendo Sirius sair do transe e cair no chão com o susto. Desta vez que começou a gargalhar foi Remo e todos os outros o seguiram, até mesmo Sirius. Após se recuperarem do novo ataque de risos, Sirius perguntou de novo:

- Gente, sem me zoar agora. O que vocês estavam conversando antes de eu chegar?

- Estávamos falando que queremos uma audiência com Amélia Bones para você. – Sirius os encarou atônito.

- Uma audiência? Tipo, no ministério?

- Na Torre Eiffel é que não ia ser! – Ironizou Harry fazendo os outros rirem e Aluado zoar:

- Mau jeito, Almofadinhas? – Sirius deu a língua e perguntou:

- Como pretendem fazer isso? Harry, você sabe que o ministro não vai com a sua cara por causa do ano passado. Ele não acredita em você.

- É verdade, - concordou Lia – mas Madame Bones acredita no meu maninho.

- E o que vão falar quando chegarem lá? –Desafiou Remo.

- Bom, agora eles farão uma encenação. Parabéns Remo. – Falou Gina sarcástica.**(N/A: Quando eu colocar G.P quer dizer Gêmeos Potter e G.B Gêmeos Black.).**

- Gostaríamos de falar com Madame Bones. – GP.

- Quem deseja? – GB.

- Liane e Harry Potter e Amyli e Lian Black. - GP

- Duvido muito. Em todo caso, vou verificar. – Eles fizeram um sinal para Hermione que tomou o lugar de Amélia.

- Mandem-nos entrar. – Mione.

- Madame Bones, gostaríamos que a sra. abrisse um caso para Sirius Black e solicitamos uma audiência o mais rápido possível. Queremos testemunhar a favor do réu. –GP.

- A favor? Tem certeza absoluta? – Eles assentiram e ela continuou. – Pois bem, a audiência terá início no dia 15 de agosto.**(N/A: Mera coincidência? Acho que não...).**

- Obrigado Madame Bones. – Eles fizeram uma reverência e agradeceram. Lian e Harry fingiram secar os olhos com lenços imaginários.

- Vocês não sabem como é emocionante... – Começou o garoto Black.

- Ser prestigiado por algo tão difícil de se interpretar – Disse Harry e "caíram no choro" fazendo todos rirem.

- Bem, parece que se divertiram. Acho que esta na hora de irmos comer. – Disse Molly da porta, dando um leve sorriso para todos no quarto.

Eles foram para a cozinha e Arthur falou:

- O que vocês tanto conversavam lá em cima?

- Estávamos planejando uma visita ao ministério. Queremos uma audiência para o Sirius. – Falou Lia. Todos os adultos, menos Sirius e Remo engasgaram.

- Como pretendem fazer isso? Sabe que o ministro não gosta de você, Harry! – Exclamou Kingsley.

- Vamos falar direto com Madame Bones, ela vai conseguir algo. – Esclareceu Lian. Mesmo em dúvida, os adultos concordaram em ajudar e logo no outro dia, os quatro mais Kingsley foram para o ministério. Assim que eles chegaram, Kingsley os levou até o departamento de Amélia Bones.

- Gostaríamos de falar com Madame Bones. – Começou Harry. A mulher olhou cética para ele, mas mesmo assim perguntou:

- Quem deseja? – Sua voz era monótona e parecia que estava sem paciência.

- Liane e Harry Potter e Amyli e Lian Black. - Desta vez foi Liane quem respondeu, com grosseria. Ela já estava vermelha de raiva. A mulher ficou pálida e depois olhou para os Black e para Liane. Tentou manter a calma e disse:

- Duvido muito. Em todo caso, vou verificar. – E saiu. Pouco depois foi ouvida a voz de Amélia.

- Mandem-nos entrar. – Falou a chefe do departamento.

- Madame Bones, gostaríamos que a Sra. abrisse um caso para Sirius Black e solicitamos uma audiência o mais rápido possível. Queremos testemunhar a favor do réu. – Falou Lian antes de Amélia começar a falar.

- A favor? Tem certeza absoluta? – Eles assentiram e ela continuou. – Pois bem, a audiência terá início no dia 15 de agosto.

- Obrigado Madame Bones. – Falaram e logo deram o fora. Eles encontraram o Sr. Weasley os esperando.

- Como foi?

- Conseguimos. Dia 15. Como dissemos para Sirius e Remo. – Falou Lia sorrindo.

- Vocês são completamente loucos. – Riu-se o Sr. Weasley.

- Bem, vamos para casa. Molly está ansiosa. - Disse o Sr. Weasley e os quatro adolescentes aparataram em frente ao Largo Grimmauld. O Sr. Weasley olhou-os abismado. – Como fizeram isso?

- Coisa de Maroto Sr. Weasley. – Disseram juntos e depois riram. Eles entraram e contaram tudo.

(Bom, acho que já dá pra passar os dias para o julgamento de Sirius...)

O dia 15 amanheceu meio nublado. Os casais de gêmeos levantaram cedo, e foram aporrinhar Sirius.

- Almofadinhas! Estamos atrasados!

- PAI, ACORDA! – Gritaram os Potter e depois os Black.

- O QUE? QUE HORAS SÃO? – Só parou de gritar quando ouviu as gargalhadas. – Que horas são?

- 7:30. Já está na hora de levantar. – Falou Amy ainda rindo um pouco. Sirius, ainda resmungando, foi se arrumar. Às 9:30, Lian foi avisar a todos que estavam saindo.

- Vocês têm certeza? É muito arriscado. – Falou Hermione aflita.

- Ai, Mione! Seja menos... ãn... Apegada as regras.

- Rony tem razão, Mi. Você tem medo demais de se arriscar. – Comentou Gina descontraída.

- Nós temos que ir agora.

- Ok. Boa sorte. – Falou a Sra. Weasley e abraçou a todos. Logo Gina e Hermione fizeram o mesmo. Rony se absteve a fazer um toque com os meninos e um pequeno abraço nas meninas. Não precisava de dois Black's e um Potter atrás dele. E assim, eles aparataram no ministério. "_Ter certos poderes ajuda de vez em quando." _Pensou Harry, que teve que aparatar com Sirius direto na sala de julgamento.

Fudge, que já estava lá, levou um grande susto e depois gritou:

- O QUE ELE FAZ AQUI? POTTER! VOCÊ O CAPTUROU! CAPTUROU BLACK!

- Eu não capturei ninguém, ministro. Sirius está aqui para ser julgado.

- O QUE? COMO EU NÃO SABIA DISSO?

- Como, ministro? Oras, eu não contei. Sirius Black terá o julgamento que deveria ter tido a 14 anos. E vai começar agora. – Constatou Harry, olhando para o relógio. Assim que disse isso entraram na sala os jurados alem das testemunhas.

Fudge, sem outra opção, teve que iniciar a sessão.

- Começamos aqui a sessão para o caso de Sirius Black, no dia 15 de agosto. Presidido por Cornélio Osvaldo Fudge, Ministro da Magia e Amélia Bones, chefe do Departamento de Regulamentação das Leis Mágicas.

- Testemunhas de defesa: - Começou Harry interrompendo o ministro. – Harry e Liane Potter, Amyli e Lian Black, Alvo Dumbledore e Remo Lupin. – Meio incrédulo, Fudge viu a quantidade de testemunhas e iniciou verdadeiramente a sessão.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Povo lindo do meu S2 ta aí o cap três.**

**Sirius vai ser inocentado ou voltará para Azkaban? Se vocês não mandarem reviews o nosso amado Almofadinhas se ferra, estou avisando. MUAMUAMUAMUMUAMUA...**

**Bom people, eu não vou postar o agradecimentos pq to sem tempo, mas eu mando um bjao para cada um que lê ou manda review para mim ok?**

**XAU PESSOINHAS LINDAS!**

**Bjao Lily.**

_N/B:Olá, seus lindos! Bem, essa é a primeira betagem que eu faço, e espero não ter deixado escapar nenhum erro. Quem tá amando essa fic da linda da Lily levanta a mão! o/ xD Beijinho pra vocês. Aposto que acharam o capítulo perfeito, assim como eu. E não queremos nosso Sirius em Azkaban de novo, né? Então reviews, meu povo, pra animar o coração da nossa divinha. Xauziinho, seus lindos! Leticia Malfoy Potter_


	4. Chapter 4

**O Julgamento de Sirius.**

_- Testemunhas de defesa: - Começou Harry interrompendo o ministro. – Harry e Liane Potter, Amyli e Lian Black, Alvo Dumbledore e Remo Lupin. – Meio incrédulo, Fudge viu a quantidade de testemunhas e iniciou verdadeiramente a sessão._

- Vamos às testemunhas de acusação. Dolores Jane Umbridge e Lucio Malfoy. Vamos começar com a Srta. Umbridge.

- Obrigada, Ministro. O que temos aqui hoje é um claro caso de tentativa de libertar um prisioneiro perigoso. Temos os Srs. Potter's e Black's tentando defender um condenado, sendo que os Black's são filhos dele. Temos também um lobisomem aqui, apoiando Black. Tirando Dumbledore, eles não são aptos para testemunhar, já que Potter, além de ser afilhado do acusado, afirma que o Lord das Trevas voltar e os outros três estavam desaparecidos. – Assim ela terminou o discurso insano e Malfoy começou o dele.

- Caro Ministro, vou apenas dizer uma coisa. Black fez a cabeça desses garotos, Lupin sempre foi amigo dele e Dumbledore está ficando louco. – O ultimo citado deu uma risadinha e os outros fizeram caras indignadas.

- Acho que posso começar agora. Bom, Ministro, eu gostaria de mostrar a minha memória da noite em que Sirius quase foi capturado em Hogwarts. – E assim ele o fez, mostrando desde a hora em eles foram ver o Hagrid até quando ele e Hermione apareceram na enfermaria.

- Essa memória deve ter sido alterada! – Falou Fudge, indignado.

- Pois bem, vamos ver a minha agora. – Falou Remo, já com voz vitoriosa. Foi a mesma coisa até a parte em que ele se transformou. A memória parou ali. Logo foi a vez de Liane, que mostrou a memória de Marlene contando sobre quem era o real fiel do segredo dos Potter. Já os gêmeos Black mostraram também a cena na Ordem da Fênix.

- Acho, Cornélio, que não precisa de meu testemunho.

- Não, embora eu queira saber como Black será julgado sem realmente estar aqui. – Umbridge deu um sorrisinho vitorioso que se apagou na hora em que Sirius apareceu ao lado de Lian. Fudge ficou branco e quase mandou prender Sirius, mas ao olhar de Dumbledore, Harry, Liane, Lian, Amyli, Remo e Amélia, ele se absteve a resmungar coisas incompreensíveis.

- Bem, vamos começar pelo início disso tudo. Quando Lílian e Tiago descobriram que Voldemort estava atrás deles, os dois decidiram se esconder. Ofereci minha casa para eles, mas os dois cabeças duras falaram não, que seria perigoso para mim. Lene tinha ido embora na mesma época que Lily engravidara. Então ele sugeriram que eu fosse o fiel, mas eu disse que o Pedro seria melhor já eu era o melhor dos dois. Não queríamos colocar Remo em maior risco. Então fizemos um teste, me colocaram de fiel. Minha casa foi atacada várias vezes e então trocamos pelo Pedro, só que o traidor era um comensal. Então, ele entregou Tiago e Lílian. Eu fui atrás do covarde, mas ele explodiu uma rua e fugiu, não antes de fazer uma cena. Ele se escondeu com os Weasleys por anos e no mesmo ano em que eu fugi, ele fugiu do Rony. – Sirius decidiu provar o que dizia e mostrou todas as memórias necessárias. Fudge não teve outra alternativa, senão inocentar Sirius e devolver seu cargo no Ministério. O auror Black estava de volta.

Os gêmeos sorriram radiantes e Sirius deu um sorriso maroto.

- Obrigado por devolver o meu cargo 14 anos atrasado, ministro.

- Sirius! – Repreendeu Remo. – Você sabe que foram quase 15! – Terminou zombando o ex-maroto, o que fez todos darem risadinha e Fudge corar.

Após o julgamento, eles chegaram em frente ao Largo com risadas estrondosas. Lia teve uma esplêndida ideia de assustar a todos e Harry sorriu marotamente ao "ouvi-la". Logo, explicou a todos o plano, e viu seu sorriso espelhado nos outros rostos.

- Certo, Almofadinhas. Você terminantemente não pode rir, ok?

- Sim, Pontas. – Debochou Sirius.

- Agora vocês aí, lembrem-se: nada de sorrisos.

- Isso ai Lee, cabeças baixa e não se esqueçam de fingir um grande desânimo.

- Nós somos os Marotos, meus caros Marotos Jr. – E assim o plano foi posto em ação. Assim que eles entraram, Rony e Hermione vieram perguntar o resultado do julgamento, mas assim que os viram, suas expressões endureceram. Rony, já esperando pelo pior, perguntou:

- E então, como foi? – Lia começou a falar bem baixinho.

- Bem, nós... – Ela fez uma breve pausa e levantou a cabeça com um grande sorriso no rosto. – CONSEGUIMOS! NÓS CONSEGUIMOS! SIRIUS VENCEU! – Rony e Hermione, depois de cinco segundos em choque, assimilaram a situação e se puseram a parabenizar a todos. Quem não havia escutado Lia, assim que entrou no hall entendeu a situação.

- Parabéns Sirius! – Falou a Sra. Weasley. – Teremos um grande jantar hoje à noite. - Todos sorriram e Harry e Lia foram para o quarto dele. Ela sabia que ele queria conversar com ela sobre Tiago e Lílian. Sirius viu os irmãos subirem e falou para os outros:

- O Harry e a Lia querem conversar. Vocês, só subam quando eu chamar vocês. – Eles assentiram e Sirius subiu a escada.

- Pontas, Ruiva? – Sirius chamou antes de entrar no quarto.

- Sim? – Perguntou Lia docemente, levantando levemente a cabeça do colo de Harry.

- Vocês querem conversar sobre os seus pais? – Eles assentiram e Sirius se pôs a contar a história de como os conheceu e foi contando, até que chegou na parte em que Lilian finalmente aceitou sair com Tiago.

- Foi um grande dia aquele. Eles já eram amigos, sabem? Foi assim:

_Flash Back._

_Estava bem perto do Natal e Lily perguntou para o Tiago (ela já sabia tudo sobre o nosso "pequeno" segredo):_

_- Ei, Pontas?_

_- Hum?_

_- O que você quer de natal? – Sabe, aposto que ele pensou "Você", mas se conteve com um:_

_- Saia comigo. – Ela pareceu ponderar, ficou em silêncio por um tempo e depois respondeu:_

_- Claro. Eu vou com você como presente, mas você terá que me comprar cada uma das variedades de doces da Dedosdemel. – Ela sorria diabolicamente, mas ele nem ligou deu um imenso sorriso e falou:_

_- Perfeito. Quando estivermos indo embora nós passamos na loja, ok? – Ela pareceu feliz. Deitou contra o peito dele no sofá e fechou os olhos._

_- Esta dormindo Ruiva? – Perguntou Pontas divertido depois de um tempo._

_- Quase. Então cala a boca e me deixa dormir. Você é mais confortável que meu travesseiro. – Ela resmungou._

_Fim do Flash Back._

- Depois disso eu não me lembro, a Lene me agarrou. – Eles riram, mas Liane tinha chorado durante as narrativas e Harry tinha os olhos levemente molhados.

- Hei, que isso, Lia! Não chore, garota! Sua mãe detestava chorar e acho que você também é assim. – Sirius sorriu brevemente para ela e a garota se atirou no pescoço do padrinho.

- E-eu queria tê-la conhecido. – Sussurrou a garota. Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo da irmã e disse:

- Hei, não fica assim, ok? Tenho certeza que o Almofadinhas vai arranjar as melhores lembranças pra gente. – Ele fuzilou Sirius com os olhos e este deu um sorriso maroto.

-É claro que sim. Mas agora... AMY! LIAN! GINA! HERMIONE! RONY! – Gritou o maroto, fazendo Harry rir.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Hermione, parecendo preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Rony.

- Por que a Lia ta chorando? – Questionou agora Gina.

- Pai, o que você falou para ela? – Disse Amy, olhando desconfiada para o pai.

- Calma Amy. Só porque ela ta chorando não quer dizer que o nosso pai tenha feito algo. Não é? – Falou o loiro encarando Sirius.

- Claro que eu fiz alguma coisa! – Falou Sirius e Lian ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu contei para eles uma história do Pontas e da Ruiva. – Os outros fizeram uma cara de entendimento e neste momento, e Molly apareceu dizendo:

- Eu também estou feliz que Sirius esteja livre, mas a casa precisa de uma limpeza e antes que você me pergunte Sirius, você também precisa ajudar. – O animago fez cara de cachorro abandonado e saiu com os adolescentes para a sala.

N/A: Eu sei, eu sei! Eu demorei! Mas eu estava sem inspiração, então NÃO ME MATEM! Obg a todos que mandaram reviews, favoritaram ou algo do tipo. E obg a minha linda BETA Leticia Malfoy Potter!

Grande beijo LilyLuna!

N/B: E aíi, povo lindo? Amaram o capítulo assim como eu? Mesmo eu sendo meio suspeita pra falar Aposto que ficaram felizes com o Sirius livre, né? Enfim.. Admito que um pouquinho da demora foi minha culpa também, porque o capítulo ficou comigo dois dias antes de eu mandar de novo pra ela postar '-' Mas gente, pode deixar que eu coloco a Lils na parede pro próximo sair mais rápido xD Ah, e pra deixar vocês com ciúmess, o próximo capítulo vai ser perfeeeito, e eu vou ser a primeira a ler xD Beeijo, povo'' LeticiaMalfoyPotter


	5. Chapter 5

Depois de seis meses sem postar... eu estou de volta! Mentira, isso aqui é só pra pedir desculpas mesmo.

Não sei se vou conseguir escrever o cap 5 logo.. mas eu tento.

V Black, Mago Merlin, Kawa Potter tem que me ajudar, pq os dois primeiros lêem, então...

Se alguém ainda acompanhar, então eu juro que logo logo eu posto uma att.

Beijinhos, Allie.


End file.
